Douleur Interne
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Terra va mal, très mal. Il n'a que deux personnes sur qui compter et ne fait confiance qu'à une seule d'entre elles. / UA / TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDAL TOUGHTS, FOOD ISSUES! C'est pas de la rigolade! Rated T for language, but M for theme


Fic time! Ca faisait longtemps ^^' Sorry, guys! L'inspi, c'est VRAIMENT pas ça, en ce moment...

Bref, l'histoire qui suit est vraiment, mais **VRAIMENT pas gaie DU TOUT**...

C'est basé sur des faits réels, mais j'ai ajouté quelques éléments fictifs, après je pense qu'on reconnaît la réalité de la fiction, je sais pas... ._. **Donc forcément, _TRIGGER WARNING_**!

J'ai choisi un personnage masculin, et pas n'importe lequel pour raconter l'histoire: Terra... Terra, en apparence, est quelqu'un de solide et très fort, rien ne semble pouvoir l'ébranler, c'est pourquoi je l'ai choisi, et aussi parce que c'est un homme... Je suis fatiguée de voir du bullshit comme "un homme, ça pleure pas" ou mais encore "un homme, c'est fort" NOPE! Stahp it! PLEASE, JUST STOP!

_**It's okay to be a guy and be hurt, it's okay to be a guy and cry, it's okay to be a guy and be weak in the dark, IT'S OKAY TO BE A GUY AND SHOW EMOTIONS, it's okay to be a guy and be desperate, it's okay to be a guy and want to jump off a cliff, IT'S OKAY TO BE A GUY AND SUFFER! FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT GUYS ARE ALSO HUMAN BEINGS AND HAVE FEELINGS!**_

Surtout, je pense que, justement parce que la société veut que les hommes soient tout le temps super tough et tout, c'est plus difficile pour eux de deal avec ce genre de problèmes, du coup, toutes mes pensées vont vers les gars qui souffrent de trucs vraiment pas cool comme les soucis avec la nourriture (que ce soit un souci ou carrément un trouble du comportement alimentaire), la dépression, et j'en oublie beaucoup, mais sérieux, les gars sont souvent moins pris au sérieux que les nanas et c'est pas normal... ('Fin, jdis pas que mes pensées ne vont pas vers les filles ou autres concernés par ces problèmes, au contraire)

Bref, sinon, niveau disclaimer, Terra, Aqua, et Ventus ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leurs géniaux créateurs, seuls les parents de Terra viennent de ma tête

J'espère que vous saurez apprécier mon histoire, même si elle est racontée de façon maladroite ;-; (je sais pas raconter)

Si vous voulez en parler avec moi, n'hésitez pas à me contacter sur tumblr (cherry-blitzie), les questions anonymes sont ouvertes, ou même si vous avez un compte, vous pouvez me joindre, ma ask box est ouverte 24/7

(Désolée pour cette si longue intro, et franchement si vous avez tout lu, vous êtes courageux, vous méritez un hug et un cookie uwu)

* * *

« Ecoute, mon cœur, va falloir que tu ailles manger! En plus, tu as des vertiges! Tu vas faire un malaise! »

« Mais Ven, je veux pas! J'ai encore pris deux kilos ces deux dernières semaines! »

« Terra. Supprime toutes les saloperies que tu ingurgites. »

« Mais je… »

« Maintenant, Terra, fais-moi plaisir ET VA TE CUISINER UN REPAS, UN VRAI! Tu fais ce que tu veux, patates, pâtes, riz, légumes, peu importe mais MANGE! N'oublie pas la viande. Et PAS de chips! Je ne veux que ton bien, mon amour, mais si tu veux aller mieux, il va falloir que y mettre du tien! » Je le sais tout ça. Il radote. Mais il raison. Je raccroche et vais à la cuisine. Je culpabilise déjà. Je déteste manger. Que ce soit des saloperies ou de la nourriture saine. Rien qu'à voir l'emballage de la viande, je me sens mal. Mes larmes montent, je tremble. Une envie de vomir se fait sentir et je me fais violence pour y résister.

Je sors un steak du congélo ainsi que des haricots verts. Ugh. Je regrette déjà ma décision. En même temps, je regrette toujours tout, même d'être né. Je mets le tout dans une poêle avec du beurre pour que ça ne colle pas. Je déteste l'odeur. Mes nausées reviennent. C'est une mauvaise idée et j'ai pas envie de bouffer.

« Terra! Tu manges trop gras! Tu vois pas tout le beurre que t'as mis? » Je ais semblant de ne pas entendre mon père grâce à mes écouteurs. Je fais mine de changer de chanson pour augmenter le volume. Mais il continue de plus belle.

« De plus, j'ai remarqué que tu avais repris du poids ces derniers temps. Tu devrais pas tant manger. » C'est ça, continue! Je me sens pas assez coupable. J'ignore mon paternel et me concentre sur mon repas qui se décongèle doucement sur le feu. Je suis pressé que ça cuise pour vite en finir. Et surtout, ne plus l'entendre, ni le voir jusqu'à demain. Si je pouvais ne plus le voir tout court, ça m'arrangerait.

« Tu manges trop de viande rouge! Y'a des nuggets aussi! » J'en ai marre. Je sens ma main trembler de nouveau. Les nausées: le retour de la vengeance. Pitié, arrête. Rien que la vue de ce que je cuisine m'écœure, n'en rajoute pas.

Tous mes repas sont un supplice. Chaque bouchée est une torture. Alors je mange vite, pour en finir le plus rapidement possible. Porter la fourchette à mes lèvres m'est de plus en plus difficile. Je ravale mes larmes et grimace de dégoût en goûtant ma préparation. C'est pas dégueu, mais je peux pas y avaler. Pourtant mon dîner est cuit comme j'aime. Je me force pour finir, je me dépêche pour ne pas voir ma mère. Elle est bien gentille, mais elle est chiante, tu vois. Ah bah… Quand on parle du loup.

« Bon appétit, Terra. » Je la vois me fixer. « Tout va bien, Terra? » Je retire une oreillette.

« Quoi? »

« Je te disais bon appétit et te demandais si ça allait. »

« Oui. » Ton sec. Insiste pas. Je vais bien. Comme si j'avais le choix, en même temps. Ses questions me dérangent mais j'aime ma mère et je suis poli, tu vois.

« Sûr? Tu fais une drôle de tête. » Je soupire.

« J'ai cette tête tous les jours. OUI, ça va! » Ma mère est gonflante. Truc de fou! Depuis que je suis suivi par un spécialiste, elle me fait chier 6789054321 fois par jour pour savoir comment je vais. Elle est toujours fourrée dans ma piaule. Je veux bien qu'elle se sente seule, mais merde, quoi! Moi, j'ai juste envie d'être seul. Seul avec mon gars et ma meilleure amie. J'envoie un sms à Ventus, mon petit ami, pour le prévenir que j'ai fini de manger. Son appel ne se fait pas attendre.

« Alors? Qu'as-tu mangé? »

« Haricots verts et steak. » Je prends un Saturne dans le tiroir de mon bureau.

« Tu grignotes quoi? » Merde, il m'a entendu. Pourtant, j'ai essayé d'être discret.

« Un Saturne. Je sais que je dois pas. J'en veux pas. Mais je sais pas. » Je mords mon chocolat en faisant attention au caramel.

« Il faut que tu supprimes ça de ton alimentation. Tu verras, tu perdras du poids, en plus. » Ah ouais, donc au cas où t'aurais pas compris, j'ai un problème avec la boustifaille. Pas un trop gros, hein. T'sais, juste assez pour que ça fasse chier, quoi. Je suis dégoûté de la bouffe. Des fois, j'oublie de manger. Des fois, je veux pas. Et puis, je finis par manger des chips et des viennoiseries industrielles, des saloperies, quoi. Ven dit que je suis boulimique. Je pense que j'ai juste pas assez de contrôle sur moi-même. S'tu veux, ça me fait horreur, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y avaler. Et puis après, je m'étonne que je reprenne du poids. J'ai repris huit kilos ces cinq-six derniers mois. HUIT KILOS, MERDE! Je veux pas retourner à cent huit kilos. Oui, tu peux être un mec et avoir un problème avec la nourriture et ton poids. Y'a pas que les nanas qui sont concernées! Bah ouais! Les mecs pensent pas qu'au cul. Y'en a qui ont des problèmes bien plus graves que leur tableau de chasse. Et puis même, mes conquêtes, j'en ai rien à cirer. C'est pas ce qui va m'aider à aller mieux. Pour le peu qu'il y a en plus. Puceau? Moi? Oui et je t'emmerde.

« Mais Ven, si j'arrête de manger, je vais faire quoi? Je mange car je suis triste. »

« C'est un cercle vicieux. Tu manges parce que tu es triste, puis t'es triste parce que tu prends du poids, donc tu manges. Je sais que c'est pas facile, mais tu DOIS casser ce cercle vicieux! »

« Oui. » Je grogne. Je sais qu'il a raison. Et ça me fait mal. J'en ai marre de cette merde! Quand y'a un petit mieux, y'a toujours un truc qui vient me pourrir la vie. Genre, je perdais trop bien du poids, je pouvais pas sortir. Une fois que j'ai su mettre le nez dehors (accompagné), j'ai commencé à paniquer pour rien. Dès que ma panique s'est un peu atténuée, mon poids a décidé de repartir vers la hausse. Et maintenant, je tique au moindre détail qui change. J'en fais carrément une maladie. J'en ai tellement marre de moi-même.

Les faits sont là: je veux mourir. A cause d'un problème avec la bouffe? Non. A cause de tout. Tout me gave. Tout me dégoûte. Moi le premier. Y'a qu'une seule personne qui puisse vraiment me tolérer et m'aimer: Aqua. Ma meilleure amie. Je tiens à elle plus que tout au monde et je sais que je m'en remettrai jamais quand je la perdrai. Mais va pas penser que j'aime pas mon mec, hein! Juste, je lui fais pas confiance. C'est un mec, quoi. Rencontré sur internet. Donc notre histoire va pas marcher. Je regrette de m'être déclaré, tu vois, mais je regrette toujours tout. Et à cause de ma foutue honnêteté, il aurait compris tout seul. Être honnête, c'est bien, l'être trop, c'est chiant. TRÈS chiant. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il me ment, qu'il m'utilise. 'Fin, je pense que s'il aurait voulu utiliser quelqu'un, il aurait choisi quelqu'un qui vit plus près de chez lui. M'enfin, d'après son ex, il a l'air vraiment amoureux de moi.

Mais bon, son ex m'a l'air d'un sacré taré, donc bon… Mais bon, vu le changement brutal en même pas six mois, permets-moi d'avoir des doutes. Il me parle limite comme si j'étais son héros. 'C'est grâce à toi que j'ai remonté la pente.' S'il est vraiment intéressé (ce dont je doute. Je suis moi, quoi), c'est uniquement par reconnaissance. Et puis, il semble m'accepter tel que je suis avec mes problèmes, il me soutient, il n'essaie pas de me changer, il me respecte,… C'est trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis, j'ai vu une fois, sur un blog, un mec qui disait 'Ne crois pas un gars qui te charme, il est trop à l'aise. Crois plutôt quelqu'un de maladroit, il a plus de chances d'être sincère.', et mon gars, il est pas assez maladroit, tu vois. Après, tu me diras, faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit, hein. Mais je sais pas. Ca me parle vachement. Enfin bon, il se dit timide, donc faudra voir si on se rencontre un jour. Ouais 'SI', pas 'QUAND'. Je SAIS que notre relation restera téléphonique. Rien de plus. Et en plus, le plus m'angoisse.

Ven me dit bonne nuit et je raccroche. J'ôte mon kit mains-libres et vais le ranger. Je vais encore pas savoir dormir. Comme à chaque fois que je me retrouve seul, le rasoir me fait de l'œil. Oui, j'ai des envies suicidaires. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je passe pas à l'acte?! J'ai la flemme de lever mon gros cul jusqu'au rasoir. Eh ouais. Juste la flemme. Rien que ça. Je suis une feignasse, c'est tout. C'Est-ce qui me maintient en vie, ça et la musique. Et ma meilleure amie aussi. Elle se rend pas compte, je crois. Elle est ma raison de vivre, je veux lui montrer autre chose que l'épave que je suis. C'est pour elle que j'essaie de me battre. En règle générale, les gens me croient solide car je suis grand, imposant physiquement et que j'ai l'air sérieux (un mètre quatre-vingt cinq pour quatre-vingt quatorze kilos et une gueule de six pieds de long, quoi)

Mais une fois la porte de ma chambre fermée, je sens mon air sérieux retomber. Je sens littéralement mon visage glisser, come si un masque tenait en touchant légèrement ma tronche. Le pire, c'est quand j'éteins la lumière. Y'a rien de pire que l'obscurité (en plus, j'ai peur du noir). Une fois le portable raccroché, le pc éteint, une fois seul. Seul avec moi-même. Seul sans musique. Seul avec le silence. Et crois-moi, le silence, ça pèse. Et bien plus lourd que tu crois. CROIS-MOI. Il n'y a rien de plus lourd que ça. Même si tu supportes son poids tous les soirs. Même si tu sais l'apprécier en journée. Rien n'y fait, il pèse de plus en plus chaque soir. Et chaque soir, chaque nuit devrais-je plutôt dire, c'est de plus en plus dur pour dormir. Alors je rumine mes problèmes, je pense surtout à ma meilleure amie, ce qui va se passer quand je vais la perdre. Et là, c'est le déluge, je ne contrôle plus rien. Les mouchoirs s'accumulent. Tu peux être un mec et être obligé de te faire pleurer pour dormir. Pourquoi un mec ça pourrait pas pleurer? Pour info, un homme, ça a aussi des sentiments. Et devine quoi! On peut pleurer aussi, dingue, hein?! Je sais que ça sonne désespéré que penser à la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver juste pour fermer l'œil. Mais ma meilleure amie, je l'aime désespérément, c'est comme ça. Je parle comme une gonzesse? Je t'emmerde! Je suis humain, comme les autres, je peux m'attacher aux gens même si c'est presque impossible venant de moi. Pas très viril, hein? Enfin, aux yeux de la société. Bah tu sais quoi? La société, je l'emmerde!

Donc OUAIS, je suis un mec presque boulimique. OUAIS, je suis un mec avec un problème avec la boustifaille. Mais je reste un mec comme les autres.

Donc OUAIS, j'ai des pensées suicidaires. Mais je suis trop feignasse pour passer à l'acte. J'ai tellement pas la foi d'utiliser un rasoir que je vais finir avec une barbe de metalleux. Alors me taillader… Pas demain la veille. Et ça donne moins envie de romantiser quand c'est un gars qui a l'air solide, hein? J'ai rien de fragile en apparence, mais je suis mort intérieurement.

Donc OUAIS, pour dormir, j'ai besoin de me faire du mal. OUAIS, je pleure comme une madeleine pendant trente minutes mini. OUAIS, je suis désespéré.

J'en parle pas à mon psy car il change de sujet que je veux parler d'autre chose car les discussions qu'il lance me font chier.

J'en parle pas à mon psy car il me juge. Bah ouais, un mec de vingt-trois ans qui préfère élever et recevoir de l'affection de créatures virtuelles au lieu de courir la gueuse, ça la fout mal. A vingt-trois ans, c'est rare qu'un mec pense avec sa tête et son cœur au lieu de penser avec son slip. Quand il en porte.

J'en parle pas à mon psy car j'y arrive pas.

J'en parle pas à mon psy car je l'aime pas.

J'en parle à ma meilleure amie car elle m'écoute (du moins, elle fait bien semblant)

J'en parle à ma meilleure amie car elle me juge pas. Que je courre la gueuse ou que je joue aux jeux vidéo, ça change rien pour elle. Elle est là pour moi. Même qu'elle dit que je la dérange pas. C'est un ange. Mon ange. Sauf qu'elle est pas amoureuse de l'Humanité.

J'en parle à ma meilleure amie car je sais m'ouvrir à elle.

J'en parle à ma meilleure amie car je l'aime de tout mon cœur même si j'ai le même que je Grinch.

Malgré que ma vie soit foutue par la bouffe (surtout), j'ai continué à me battre. Même si ça a servi à rien. Même si je suis trop vieux pour les conneries. Même si je suis trop vieux tout court.

Finalement, je me dis qu'il est temps que je range les gants de boxe, ça sert à rien. J'ai fait mon temps. J'ai plus vingt ans. J'ai un pied dans la tombe, maintenant. Je me sens me décomposer.

Finalement, je vais me raser. Mais avant ça, je vais envoyer un message à Aqua.

'Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Prends soin de toi. Sois forte. Mais surtout sache que je t'aime fort. Très fort.'

Je me lève difficilement. Je tremble. C'est stressant, le rasage. J'ai donné un coup sec, j'ai rien senti. Je m'allonge avec mon iPomme programmé sur ma chanson préférée. Non, pas de note, pas envie de me justifier, juste envie de quitter.

Ma dernière pensée est pour toi, Aqua. Je t'aime.

* * *

**FIN!**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic uwu

J'espère ravoir des idées soon ;_;

Bref, sinon, j'ai d'autres histoires (plus gaies et gay) sur mon compte ao3 pour ceux que ça intéresse '^' (the name's Blitziaeleece)

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire! ^^

Je vous nem les nems! /o/

Prenez soin de vous, et surtout n'oubliez pas: **IT'S OKAT NOT TO BE OKAY! YOU'RE A HUMAN BEING WITH HOPES, FEARS AND FEELINGS. DO NOT LET PEOPLE TELL YOU OTHERWISE! DON'T BE SHY AND ASK FOR HELP _IF YOU CAN AND WHEN YOU FEEL READY_** (I know how hard it is, so ask for help ONLY when you feel ready to talk, don't force yourself, try to talk online on websites like blatherapy, then try to talk to someone you can meet IRL like your doctor for example. I remember last year, I talked to my doctor and he wrote a letter for me that I had to give to a psychiatrist...) **I won't tell you that life is worth living because I would be lying, and I never lie.. Life is shitty, you always have to fight, you won't always win, but when you will, you'll feel great! _BE A WARRIOR AND CUT OFF YOUR ENEMIES' HEADS!_** (c'est une métaphore, hein o-o))

Bref, je m'arrête là uwu

A plus, les loulous! \o/


End file.
